ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Battle to Save Wikia
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Battle to Save Wikia is a movie special featuring the BTFF users as they try to stop King Wiki from destroying the wiki. It will be followed by the series: Adventures on Wikia. These are the heroes that try and stop King Wiki from destroying Wikia. *Solo (Leader) *Rob Macaroni (Talk - Blog - ) 18:59, December 28, 2011 (UTC) (Second in Command Leader) *Jrshipey (Talk - Blog - ) (Weapon Master) *Rex 21:32, December 28, 2011 (3rd in Command Leader) *Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 21:10, December 28, 2011 (UTC) (Embassador) *6jackb (Talk - Blog - ) 20:05, December 28, 2011 (UTC) (Martial Arts Master) *Survivefan23 22:37 December 28, 2011 (UTC) (Martial Arts Master) *Mom , I can't find the pickle jar anywhere , Oops wait nevermind I found it (Secret Agent) *(transform) BZZT BZT! (facepalm) Bzt. 12:35, December 29, 2011 (UTC) (Scout) *I am the wiki traveler. 19:15, December 29, 2011 (UTC) (Weapon Master) These are the villains that work for King Wiki *O. M. G. An Alien. Do they really exist? (Talk - Blog - ) 18:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC) (Leader) *Standing side by side. I'm ready for the fight! (Talk - Blog - ) 18:29, December 28, 2011 (UTC) (Assassin) *Tennantfan (Talk - Blog - ) 19:45, December 28, 2011 (UTC) (Ninja) *?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 12:17, December 29, 2011 (UTC) (Bodyguard) *I am Kevin 11mutified! 19:17, December 29, 2011 (UTC) (Tech Master) *user:skleiman. What?! You haven't done it yet YOU WILL PAY!!!!!! 12:27, December 31, 2011 (UTC) (ninja) Please sign you name under the heroes or villains to join. Then comment to say your name and powers and other stuff like that. Once I get 1 more villain (a ninja) i will start the script. *King Wiki *King Wiki's Guards *A Giant Robot Thing *Ben Tennyson I guess I can start the plot with only 4 villains. If any more join I will just add them. in on the BTFF home page near the recent activity. It shows Weegee and Ancy talking to each other. Weegee: I need your help Ancy: I don't do favors. I kill Weegee a sarcastic tone: Really! Come on. I need you to help me. Ancy: I suppose. What do you need? Weegee: I need you to round-up some evil users. We're going to something really evil. Ancy: And what's that? Weegee: We're going to... ???: No so fast! Ancy and Weegee: You! Tank: Yes, Me! The greatest hero on this wiki! jumps down from the featured pages and freezes Ancy. Weegee then jumps up onto the featured pages and piledrives Tank. He sends magic charm at Tank that knocks him away. Weegee runs over to Ancy and unfreees him. Tank gets up and slaps his Omnitrix, transforming into Rath! Rath (Tank): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING PAPERLUIGI TTYD AND ANCIENTMINISTERZ, I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEARTS OUT AND THEN EAT THEM, BECAUSE RATH THINKS THEY WOULD TASTE REALLY GOOD. RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! [He runs up to Weegee who sidesteps and then teleports into another dimension, only to appear right where take is about to fall. He punches Tank back up into the air, who is then rescued by Rex who has built his Hoverboard. The heroes safely lan on the ground, but before they can regroup, Ancy runs up to them, picks, them up, and throw them into the search bar, sending them off to a random page. Ancy: So, what was it that you wanted? Weegee: Ah, yes! I wanted you to kidnap... ???: Wait! No! Ancy: Oh come on! Not you! ???: Can't we just talk this out? Ancy: Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You! Bink! Bink: Wait, I don't want to fight. I want to talk Weegee: Well, we don't. Now be gone! Bink: Wait! Please, give me one minute! Weegee: 60 seconds. 59. 58. Bink: OK, OK. Fine I'm going. You guys don't have to be evil, why can't you just be good guys. It would be so much easier. For both of us you know. Why, please? I feel like I'm repeating myself but what are you guys doing anyway. Weegee: I'll tell you if no one else interupts. We're going to... Ancy: WAIT! Sorry! Weegee: We're going to as if thinking is going to interupted, then breathes a sigh of relief kidnap King Wiki Bink: What? Weegee: Oh, and by the way, you're time is up. ???: WEEGEE! SHUT UP AND DIE! Bink: Omi? Omi: Yes, Omi. Not let's fight these creeps. Ancy: Are you calling me a creep? pauses Don't answer that. Omi: OK, let's do this. a laser at Weegee, who knocks it away with a magic charm. Ancy then tramples over Omi while Bink activates her Bird Wings and flies over to protect Omi. Weegee: Sorry Ancy but I must be going now. Ancy still on top of Omi and stuggling with Bink: Where? Weegee: To King Wiki's page. Ancy: Wait can't we go together? I mean, can't you help me. Weegee: Ancy come over here runs up to Weegee, leaving Omi and Bink on the other side of the room. Remember what you said earlier? Ancy: No! Why would I? Weegee: I don't do favors! I kill! his fingers and Omi and Bink get trapped in a giant sphere, which ten has several tiny explosions inside. Ancy: You killed them? Weegee: Of course, what else do you expect me to do? Invite them to my user page to have some tea and crumpets? Ancy: Oh, Okay. Weegee: Don't worry, they will be revived automatically on their user page. The only way to permanently kill someone is to destroy there user page. Ancy: Oh, Okay! Weegee: Now let's go to that King Wiki page. goes up to the search bar and teleports himself to the King Wiki page. King Wiki: Who goes there! Weegee: I go here! No, time to become a very, very bad king. his fingers and a blueish-green crystal appears. Ancy: The Crystal of Infinate Power! Where did you get that? Weegee: Let's just say I have my sources. Now, King, face my power. grabs the crystal and thrusts it into the King's chest. The king goes through a transformation and all of the sudden becomes evil and full of anger. The crystal also becomes hidden behind his chest armor. King Wiki: Weegee, Ancy to me. No one, and I mean no one, can stop us now. three villains take a moment to share an evil laugh. across the Wiki, Tank and Rex finds themselves on the KrisTen page. Before they wake up, Bink comes to the page to edit it, but notices Tank and Rex. Bink: What are you guys doing here? Tank: Weegee sent us here. Bink: That creep. Was Ancy there too? Rex: Yeah, and he got us good as well. Bink: Whatever, did he tell you guys his plan? Tank: No! Why would he? Bink: Well he told me! He's going to kidnap King Wiki and turn him into an evil king. Tank: No way! Rex: Impossible! Ancy: Oh really! Bink: Ancy! Weegee: And me! Ancy: But mostly me! Weegee: Yeah! Wait, what? Anyway, you have the permission to genuflect to me... and King WIKI! Tank: Oh yeah! Genuflect this! runs up to Weegee and trys to freeze him, but ancy knocks him out of the way, forcing hom to freeze Rex. Bink unfreezes Rex while Tank makes a Machine Gun appear. He fires the machine gun gun but Weegee uses a charm to redirect the bullets. He teleports behind Tank and then gets on his hands on knees. What are you doing? Ancy runs up and tabletops Tank. Ancy: Tabletopping! Awesome! Weegee: Yes, yes we're done here. Omi: Or are you?!?!??! Tank, Bink, and Rex: Omi! fires a laser at Ancy knocking him across the room. Ancy: I wonder where are backup is? ???: You mean me? Weegee: Right. On. Schedule. Evan: I only signed up to be the bodygaurd to the king, but I can fight as well. Omi, see these scissors? I didn't know you liked watching your death. Omi: Haha, very funny! Not! {he fires a Laser at Evan but he counters with a electirc blast. The two continue to attack each other continously, meanwhile, Weegee and Ancy escape to Gumball 10.] Bink: Where'd they go? Tank: I don't know, but there not here anymore. Rex: Thank's for staing the obvious, amigo! Tank: I'm beginning not to like you. Rex: Look, If people want to hate me, I can't stop them. But it's not going to stop me from doing my job. You wanna know why? Because I'm awesome! Tank: Alright that's it. freezes Rex, who blocks the attack with the block Parts. While he still has the block party, he rams over Tank. Tank gets back up and transforms into Fasttrack. He runs around Rex as fast as he can until Rex trips him, sending him flying into Omi. Evan's laser then slips past Omi and hits Bink knocking her into Rex. Once every one has stood back up, Evan goes to follow Weegee and Ancy. the Gumball 10 page, Evan, Ancy and Weegee find King Wiki and all of his minions. King Wiki: It's about time you arrived Weegee: Yes, yes, sorry we're late. We ran into a little trouble back on KrisTen. King Wiki: Yes, a page of no significance, that's why I'm going to destroy it! Ancy: You're going to destroy it? Weegee: You can't do that! King Wiki: Or can I? Tank, Rex, Bink, and Omi make there way onto the Gumball 10 page Tank: There you are! Weegee: Now Rex, I love this page decour, but why are are there a cat and fish? Ancy: I heard that they made this really bad show where... Rex: It's not a bad show! Weegee: And I didn't ask you Ancy, I asked Rex King Wiki: Yes, yes, I think we've had enough waiting around. Time to destroy this page. Soldiers, attack! Soldier: But we don't want to... King Wiki: If you were a hero would you say, 'but we wan't to let the villains win?' Soldier: No King Wiki: Then attack! Bink and Omi: Attack! Rex: Ooh, somebody's 'bout to flip a table! Tank: Rex, not the time! the heroes argue while the villains help set up the explosives. King Wiki: SILENCE! I'll like to show you a new friend of mine... {He presses a button on a deivce on his wrist and a gaint metal robot appears.] All Heroes: What is that? King Wiki: Just a little suprise a whipped up for you Weegee: I know! This is awesome! It's going to destroy you. maniacally. Evan: Now, let's go. The explosives will do their jobs. Ancy: We still have 2 minutes to watch the show. I could just kick back, get some popcorn, and watch. You get my drift. Weegee: No I don't get your drift. We're leaving. Ancy: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! King Wiki: Yes, yes, the time to kick back is nmot now, we only have 90 seconds. Oh, and Rex. I HATE YOU! You should have joined the villains. Rex: If you wanna hate me, I can't stop you. But it's not gonna stop us from doin' our jobs. You wanna know why?... All Heroes: Because we're awesome! Giant Robot starts to fire a giant laser out of his chest but Omi counters with a laser. Bink activates her Lizard Scales and runs up to Ancy, scratching him in the face. He screams out in pain: Ancy: ... Narrator: You were supposed to scream out in pain! Ancy: Maybe I didn't because I didn't feel any pain. Weegee fires one last charm at Tank, which causes his ice powers to go wacko, freezing all the heroes. King Wiki then teleports the heroes to a random page to escape the explosion. The roboots knocks all the heroes across the page as far as he can, which unfreezes them. Bink: We're too late. Tank: No! Pages King Wiki: 3 Ancy: 2 Evan: 1 Weegee: Detonation! on Gumball 10, the heroes are all unconcious on a blank white slate. Bink, weakly: Can we just talk this out? Wait, where'd they go Tank: The villains left, remmeber! Rex: Yeah, but the robot is gone, too. Jack: And that's why you have me! mentally changes his species to Celestialsapien. Jack Alien X: Look I need your help. Serena and Bellicus: Yeah whatever. We'll just give you a freebie. Jack: Page teleportation. Motion carried teleports the group to Evan Billion. Bink: Where are we? Jack reverting: Looks like the Evan Billion page. Omi: Let's fight the villains right here! Hi-ya! turns into his Terrageonian form and drilled through the page. Where are the villains? Jack: Weren't you playing any attention? They left. Omi: Oh yeah. Okay, let's make plans. Bink: Maybe we can convince some of the bad guys to become good. Hopefully all. Omi: Now how in the name of schnitzel are we supposed to do that? now appears from behind the infobox. Tank: I have an explosion mark on my sleeve. Can someone rub it off? Everyone lined up to try to rub it off, but no one could. Tank: They must be really offensive with their explosions. Bink: Hey, I have an idea. Bink transformed her limbs to Cheetah Limbs, then got all fours and started running. Running created wind, which made the mark turn into dust. Tank: Stop running! I'll need the mark! stops running a breathes a sigh of relief. Omi: Why do you need it? Tank: To track! slaps his Trix. Tank (Wildmutt): RAWR! uses his enhanced smelling to smell and try to track the villains. Omi: I think he's trying to track down the villains. Is it working? shakes his head yes. Rex: Maybe I can help? controlls the nanites in the dust to amke the villains easier to track. Is that good? shakes his head no. Rex and Tank then try to communicate with each other. Rex: Use your words! slaps his symbol. Tank (Ultimate Wildmutt): ULTIMATE WILDMUTT! Try making it back to what it used to be. After that, move up a little. controlls the dust's nanites so it was what it used to be, then makes it more personal. Tank sniffs it Tank: I tracked them! Follow me! is about to lead them to another page when Bink speaks up. Bink: Wait, we need an action plan. Rex: No we don't. Bink: Kinda do. Tank: Right, um, how about Rex and I go in a direct invasion and Omi and Jack can attack them from behind. Bink, you can try and figure out where they are. Bink: Got it! Ancy, it's your turn. The heroes do not appear in this part. The characters to include are Weegee, Evan, King Wiki, and yourself. I'll start: Ancy: Why are we on my userpage? King Wiki: I have to tell you guys something. The random page button doesn't just take you to a random page. It takes you to wherever your destiny takes you to. Ancy: Then why are we here? King Wiki: Because it's in my destiny to destroy this user page thus killing you. Ancy: What?!?!?!?!? Really? King Wiki: Would I ever lie to you? Don't make yourself die yet and don't make the fighting too long. *Home Page *Ben 10: Bio Squad *SSBA! *Joseph 10: Omniverse *Ben 10 Ultimate Hero's Toy Series *BTFF Must Die *The Random Wars *Interdimensional Wall *Evan Billion *Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix *Ben 10: MEGA Alien *Chaz Sulkin *Reception *KrisTen *Kirby 10: Captured *Kirby Mason *Kurt Negason *Albedo 10 *Gumball 10: Hero Generation! *Gumball C.Watterson *Tommy 12 *Operation: Vilgax *Ben 10 Generator Rex Heroes Stranded *Ben 10: The Evolution Please put only up to 2, yes 2, of your pages with a link to them on the list, if you work on a page with someone else in the special in only counts for one of you. Also, please mark your pages (i.e.: write your names next to them.) Written By: *paperluigi ttyd *RexTennyson *Rob Macaroni *Ultimatehero Directed By: *paperluigi ttyd Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Crossover Movies Category:The Battle to Save Wikia Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Multiple Series Category:Series Involving Users